Wait for me to come home
by Ray A KQ
Summary: He reached over the table and grabbed the test and looked at it. Hunk and Pidge leant so they could look too. There were two pink lines. The instructions said it meant: POSITIVE Keith was pregnant. He was having Lance's baby. And more important, he was absolutely screwed up.


**WAIT FOR ME TO COME HOME**

 **Chapter 1:** The two pink lines

He had screwed it up. Completely. Absolutely.

Or maybe he hadn't.

While he waited those agonizing minutes, he thought about how he had ended in that weird situation: sitting in Pidge's room between her and Hunk, the three of them looking at the pregnancy test above the desk. The whole situation seemed like one of those comedy movies they used to watch sometimes, only that it was terrifying not funny. How had this happened? Keith knew very well how and he wanted to bang his head against the wall when he remembered it.

"Huh... How many minutes more?" –Hunk asked, startling Keith. The big boy was fidgeting and gulping hard, like this was a matter of life or death, and maybe it was.

"One minute more - said Pidge checking her phone. She on the other hand was calmed, although her foot was tapping impatiently- Why are you so scared? Keith is the one who should be scared. Not you!" -she scolded him.

"S-sorry...it's just...this is such a big deal...And you guys are so calm! That is scaring me the most"

"Cause freaking out isn't going to help either!"

"Trust me...if I could I would freak out -Keith mumbled-... but I can't feel my legs" -Keith had the slight certainty that his legs were getting numb and that he couldn't stand up properly, also his hands were shaking a little. Realizing his own nervousness made him feel vulnerable.

Was he scared?

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so scared. In fact, he had never felt that scared before. Not even during his rebellious days he had done something that scared him that much.

Hunk was right. This was a big deal. A huge one.

If he was lucky, all would be a misunderstanding, he would forget about it in a couple of weeks and in a further future, he would remember it and laugh about how idiot he had been. He could go back to worrying about university and exams, the club and his friends. If he was lucky. And if he wasn't... he was clueless about what would happen to him.

Keith felt a pang in his chest, feeling lost and alone. Until he felt a warm and small hand take his sweaty and shaking hand.

"Dude, it will be ok - Pidge said, looking him in the eyes- we're going to be there for you... no matter what" - she said kindly. Pidge was the nerd of the group, serious and funny at the same time, but also she could be very kind and reassuring.

"Y-yeah! We're friends...we will help you -Hunk put his hand on his shoulder- don't know how but...we'll help you" -he gave him a nervous yet warm smile. Hunk was very fearful and used to panic easily, but when you needed him he would be there without a doubt.

Keith asked himself how he had so good friends. He must have done something good in his past life.

"Thank you guys" -he whispered softly.

He felt more relaxed.

Pidge's phone beeped, indicating the time was over.

Keith didn't feel relaxed anymore. Moment to know the truth.

"So... do you want to look...or do you prefer we look first?" -Pidge asked carefully. It felt like suddenly they were dealing with a bomb and no one wanted it to explode.

Keith looked at the test and quickly remembered how they had bought it. He and Pidge had entered the drugstore while Hunk waited outside, Pigde asked without hesitation with a calm smile in her face, like she was asking for an aspirin. The old women looked at them probably thinking that he got Pidge pregnant and gave him a disapproving look. When they came out Pidge was laughing so hard and Keith wanted to bury himself.

"I will do it" -Keith said, taking a deep breath.

He reached over the table and grabbed the test and looked at it. Hunk and Pidge leant so they could look too.

 _There were two pink lines_

 _The instructions said it meant: POSITIVE_

 _..._

 _Keith was pregnant_

So yeah...he had screwed it up.

Hunk gasped loudly and flinched in his seat, Pidge blinked repeatedly until she realized she wasn't seeing wrong. And Keith? Keith wanted to scream...but he remained silent. Frozen. Blank.

Hunk and Pidge looked at Keith and then at each other, both obviously speechless. When Keith came to tell them his secret, they tried to calm him down and told him that it was a misunderstanding. But it wasn't. And now they were caught out of guard and didn't really know what to do. Or what to say.

Pidge was the first to break the silence.

"Well... first things first -she fixed her glasses- we have to think about how are we going to tell Shiro"

"Ugh...that's going to be though" -said Hunk.

Keith flinched at that. How was going to react Shiro? Upset? Disapointed? Happy?

"Of course it will be -Pidge rolled her eyes- but Keith will need all support he can have, he'll help him" -Pidge said squeezing his head and Keith thanked her in his mind. He still couldn't find his voice.

Hunk was going to say something, but when he looked at Keith he realized that it wasn't the moment to panic.

"Hey man...everything is going to be okay" -Hunk said, patting his back trying to calm him.

Was everything going to be okay?

Of course not. He was having a baby. There was a living being growing up inside him and that just scared him the most. He was just 19 years old and he already had a big responsibility on his shoulders.

If things went smoothly, Shiro would support him and make sure nothing was missing, but he was a strict person so he would tell him to raise the child and take responsibility. He would need to find a proper job and keep studying, so that meant he had to quit Kendo, his only passion until now. He felt a pang in his chest at that, he was actually getting very good and his trainer had told him that he could make it in the competitions...and now that wouldn't happen.

If he was really going to raise this child he was going to make sacrifices, like any parent do when they have children. But he wasn't quite sure if he was willing to make such a big sacrifice or if he was even ready to raise a child.

"I won't have it" -he mumbled.

"Huh?" -both of his friends looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't have it... I won't have it" -he said louder.

"K-KEITH?!" -Hunk was shocked and started freaking out again. Pidge was still silent staring at him and waiting for him to continue.

"It's my choice... I know it's... bad... but I'm not ready"

Pidge and Hunk exchanged concerned looks.

"You don't have to join me on this... I will understand perfectly if this is ... unpleasant"

"We're not going to leave you alone" -Pidge said immediately squeezing his hand again.

"But man, that's a tough decision -Hunk said worried- you should think about it when you're calmer...and if you still decide that ... we will help you in whatever is necessary" -Keith looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you guys" -he really must have done something very good to have them as friends.

He knew that he was acting impulsively and that he needed to think with his head clearer. Yet deep down, he knew that his decision would not change. He wasn't good with children, he was impatient and a hothead, he wasn't fit to be a parent yet. He even doubted he would be in the future.

"Huh... Keith -Hunk called him- I'm sorry if... this is uncomfortable for you, but... -Hunk seemed to gather all the bravery he had- well... I just… isn't this a decision you should take...you know...with the father?"

"Hunk!" -Pidge smacked him in the head.

Keith suddenly froze when they mentioned him. It wasn't really in his mind telling him about this situation. If possible he didn't even want to inform him.

"I'm sorry -apologized Hunk- but like you said before, he's gonna need all support"

Keith felt again a pang in his chest.

"I... don't think it's a good idea"

"Why do you think that?" -asked Pidge frowning.

Keith took a deep breath before he revealed to his friends what he hadn't wanted to tell them before.

"Because the father...is Lance"

He had absolutely screwed it up.

* * *

Hi! Hope you liked it

This is my first Voltron fanfinction :') I love Klance so much and this idea was bugging me a lot, so I gave it a chance :'D

As it's in the summary this will be a story about this two idiots dealing with an unplanned pregnancy xD I want it to be funny, but of course there'll be drama and sentimental moments :)

SORRY if there are grammar mistakes, my first language isn't English (/u\\) so it's not perfect

Thanks for reading

Ray


End file.
